kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 3 : Merlin l'enchanteur
by Elhasakaki
Summary: l'ennemie de Sora semble avoir des avantages , l'enchanteur est déjà affaibli par les événement . Sora parviendra-t-il a arrêter les sans-cœurs qui sont par milliers ?


**kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 3 : Merlin l'enchanteur**

Peu après la discussion entre Sora et le roi Mickey , les trois amis reprennent le vaisseau et partent pour "Twilighttown" à la recherche de Merlin, sur leurs chemins la ville semblait déserte. Lorsqu'ils descendent du vaisseau , ils virent Merlin étendu au sol.

Sora s'approche de lui en courant et essaie de le réveiller en l'appelant par son nom mais celui-ci ne semblait pas répondre. Donald utilise un peu de sa magie pour le réveillé mais malheureusement il semble trop inconscient pour répondre à cette magie.

Sora le repose à terre après avoir essayé de le réveiller en le secouant un peu cependant le résultat reste le même.

Dingo propose alors de le déposer dans le vaisseau puis de fouiller la ville afin de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Les trois amis se mirent alors à la recherche de quelqu'un en parcourant toute la ville , pourtant ils ne trouvent personne et au moment où ils retournent au vaisseau; des sans-cœurs leur barrent à nouveau la route.

L'un d'entre eux détruit le vaisseau malgré que Sora les anéantis tous. Suite à cela un autre mondedemande à être ouvert par la Keyblade du jeune garçon, Il ouvrit alors ce monde avec et porte Merlin dans son dos.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le château de la bête , Merlin se réveilla et descend alors du dos de Sora. le jeune garçon se tourne vers le magicien en étant inquiet , il pris la parole pour s'adresser à l'enchanteur.

-Merlin ? Que s'est'il passé? La ville était déserte, et que t'est-il arrivé? Demande Sora

Merlin reprenait ses esprit à ce moment-là.

 **-** Ah Sora ...Je ne me souviens pas exactement ce qui s'est passé , tout ce que je sais c'est que la ville à été attaquée par une armée folle de sans-coeurs, je ne sais pas d'où ils venaient cependant ils sont plus fort qu'avant. J'ai cru voir Maléfique dans les environs. Affirme Merlin-Maléfique ? Demande Donald

-Voilà qui complique la chose, sais-tu quelque chose par rapport aux princesses qui ont été enlevée? Demande le jeune garçon une fois de plus.

\- Je ne sais rien à ce sujet , je suis navré. Soupira Merlin-Hum..Sora il semblerait que ce soit plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, hayo... Explique Dingo

Sora hoche la tête, étant d'accord avec son amis. Ils partent à la recherche de la bête , ils la trouvèrent encore sous sa forme de bête. Etant attristé de la disparition de Belle, il était redevenu la bête d'autrefois.

Le jeune garçon se mit devant lui et lui explique clairement la raison de sa présence ici en compagnie de ses deux acolytes. En revanche la bête explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans son château .

Il raconte cela tristement puis explique à Sora que deux personnes étaient dans les parages mais la bête n'avait pas pu les arrêter tellement l'une des deux était puissante puis mentionne une personne encore inconnue faisant équipe avec Maléfique. Plus précisément une fille portant des baskets blanches, de longues chaussettes bleues, une jupe en jean ornée de boutons, des gants blancs, une longue chevelure verte et un regard si sombre qu'il vous glacerait le sang. Sans oublier un fer à paupières bleu pailletés sur ses paupières donnant de l'ombre à son regard.

 **Elle semblait porter une arme dans le dos attachée par une grosse ceinture à sa taille, on pouvait distinguer légèrement sa petite cape à l'arrière de sa jupe.**

A ces mots Sora regarde ses amis d'un air surpris et l'un d'entre eux pris la parole.

-Je ne connais pas cette personne , pensez-vous qu'elle ferai partie de l'organisation treize ? Demande la bête

-Ils auraient une nouvelle recrue ? Demande Donald.

 **-** Mais si c'est une nouvelle recrue, pourquoi on peut la voir alors ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas cachée comme les autres de l'organisation ? Et surtout pourquoi elle porte une arme ? Demande Sora en croisant les bras d'un air sérieux et inquiet.

-Je pense que c'est en continuant votre chemin que vous aurez des réponses les amis... Confirme la bête

Ils hochent la tête en regardant la bête et suivent son conseil... A suivre...


End file.
